


Tangled Up in You

by Rickey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bondage, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot, Power Dynamics, Smut, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-10
Updated: 2010-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rickey/pseuds/Rickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An '8th' year accidental encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled Up in You

**Author's Note:**

> A/Ns: PWP Pr0n for serpentinelion summer kinkfest 2010 faithwood prompted for some accidental bondage resulting in spontaneous molesting, which sounded positively delicious to me.
> 
> Beta thanks to sesheta_66, winnett and absynthedrinker. You guys are awesomesauce and keep me from making a complete and utter fool of myself. Any mistakes left are all mine.

~~~ Tangled Up in You ~~~ 

 

The first time he snagged his foot, Harry assumed he simply hadn't been paying attention. His eyes were on a magnificent red and gold sunset and his mind was miles away rather than focused on the path behind the greenhouses. It was only a minute later, when he snagged his foot a second time, that he noticed the long strands of ivy slithering over his feet. Somewhere in the back of his mind he remembered a recent conversation with Neville. It had something to do with new ivy the NEWT students had planted. As two strong vines lashed around his ankles, Harry regretted not having paid more attention.

As he reached down to untangle the green leaf laden chords from his trainers, two more vines forcefully wrapped around his calves. The situation quickly escalated as Harry went for his wand, but before he could reach into his back pocket, several more vines attacked his wrists and arms. He flailed helplessly as the ivy tightened its grip and pulled his body further into the wall of ivy that lined the outer pathway.

"You've got to be kidding me," Harry murmured to himself and willed his body to relax. Neville had said that it wasn't dangerous, but it was a security barrier meant to detain intruders or something like that. Harry looked around to see if there was any activity in the nearby greenhouse. Unfortunately, there was no one in sight. The sun was almost set and despite it being a warm spring day, the cold night air was moving in. A chill ran down his spine as the ivy wrapped around his torso, trapping his arms against his body.

"Hello?" Harry called out in desperation. "Anyone out there?"

He for waited as long as he could stand it and then called again. "Hello? Hello?"

Ron and Hermione were bound to notice that he hadn't come back to the dorm. He often went off on his own, and they gave him his space, but surely they'd be suspicious after a long absence.

The sun dipped below the horizon and the darkness settled around him. In vain, he tried to escape the clutches of the ivy. He was fully restrained, but it only hurt if he struggled. He closed his eyes and took several breaths to steady himself, then waited.

It couldn't have been but a few minutes later when he heard the rustling gravel of someone walking nearby.

"Hello?" he called as loudly as he could. "Hello?"

"Hello?" A startled voice called back.

"Um. I need a little help. I'm stuck in the ivy."

"Who's there?" the voice asked, drawing closer.

"Harry…" His fear gave way to embarrassment. "Um, Harry Potter."

"Well. Well. Well." To Harry's horror, none other than Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows with the tip of his wand shining brightly. "Looks like the _Intruder Ivy_ works perfectly."

It was the most he'd heard Malfoy say all year long outside of a classroom. After they had returned to complete their NEWTs, Malfoy mostly kept to himself, and Harry was content to give him a wide berth. They were all trying to get on with their lives after the war.

"Maybe you could find Hermione and Neville for me?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Or I could help you get out. I am taking Advanced Herbology, you know."

Actually Harry didn't know. "You know how to get me out?"

"Yes, I helped plant the ivy. We have at it the Manor. You make a very simple potion from the leaves to give you immunity. Even Longbottom was able to brew it."

"You'd make the potion for me?"

"No, that would take four hours," Malfoy said as if Harry were an idiot. "I'm immune so I can cut the ivy away."

"Oh. Or you could just go and get Neville."

"How long do you think it would take me to walk all the way to Gryffindor Tower, then wait around for someone to actually let me in or go and find Longbottom? You'd rather spend hours held captive by _Hedera Committo_ , than accept help from me?"

"I… I… I'd appreciate some help." Harry practically choked on the words.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"What are you doing out here?"

"I asked first and seeing as you're tangled up in my Herbology NEWT project, I think you should answer."

"I was out for a walk," Harry replied, exasperated.

"No Weasels or adoring fans?"

"Are you going to help me or not?"

"Fine. I'll be right back. I need to get a lantern from the greenhouse."

"Oh. Okay."

Malfoy left, taking the light with him. It was eerily quiet while Harry waited in the dark constantly testing the grip of the ivy. It wouldn't budge.

A few minutes later, Malfoy returned carrying a lantern and set it down next to Harry. He was uncertain about Malfoy, but not being alone gave Harry a slight bit of relief.

Malfoy pointed his wand at the ivy – at least Harry hoped he was aiming at the ivy – and chuckled softly. "I'd tell you to hold still, but I think the ivy has taken care of that."

"Ha. Ha. Just get me out of here."

"Touchy."

Harry watched nervously as Malfoy used his wand to sever the vines that had wrapped around Harry's torso. A Slicing Hex so close to one's body was a dangerous endeavor even when a friend wielded the wand. Was he insane for allowing Malfoy so close while he was completely defenseless?

"It'll take me some time. I have to cut them individually." Malfoy carefully cut through the outermost strands. His wand movements were precise, and to Harry's surprise, Malfoy's face only showed intense concentration.

"If you do my hands first, I could reach my wand and be out of here twice as fast," Harry suggested.

"Wouldn't work. You haven't taken the potion so any vines that you cut would attack again or incite more vines to latch on."

"Oh." Harry would have to leave the cutting to Malfoy. "So what were _you_ doing out here?"

"I left my Potions essay in the greenhouse, fortunately for you. I'll do your feet now," Malfoy said.

The image of Malfoy dropping to his knees in front of him awakened something never far from the surface of Harry's thoughts. The previous year there hadn't been so much as a peep from his nether regions – Harry supposed that being on the run for your life could do that to you – but about a month after classes had started, his libido returned in full force. Much to Harry's surprise and confusion, it was his male classmates who had revived his sexual interest. Over the year, he'd relied on his fantasies rather than risk acting on any of his impulses.

The urge to flee kicked in, and Harry struggled against the vines, which only served to tighten the restraints. The feeling of his wrists and arms being held tight further excited him. The top of Malfoy's head was _right there_ , just in front of his crotch. Harry prayed that he wouldn't look up. Malfoy, of all people, was making him hard – painfully hard.

Malfoy finished his feet and ankles and moved his attention upward toward Harry's knees. Harry gulped and could feel a few beads of perspiration dripping down the side of his face. He kept trying to tell himself that this was Malfoy – Malfoy with his high and mighty attitude of pureblood superiority, but… the mighty had fallen. Seeing Malfoy on his knees, carefully working his wand back and forth, back and forth, and back and forth over the vines, wore down Harry's resistance. _Malfoy wasn't so bad, really._ Harry tried to shake it off. This was Malfoy!

When Malfoy's free hand gripped Harry's thigh, any hope of hiding his reaction was lost. He could do nothing to stop the soft moan that escaped his mouth. Malfoy looked up at the sound.

Even in the dim light of the lantern, there was no way that Malfoy could miss Harry's erection pressing firmly against the zip of his trousers. Harry held his breath and waited.

Malfoy's expression shifted, and Harry wasn't certain if it was amusement or disdain. Harry steeled himself to be punched, or hexed, or laughed at and left half-tangled in the ivy for the rest of the night. When Malfoy gently squeezed the back of his thigh and watched for Harry's reaction, Harry entertained the notion that there might be another possibility.

"You're getting off on this," Malfoy whispered, seemingly in awe.

"N-no!" Harry stammered, and wanted to laugh at the absurdity of his obvious lie.

Malfoy's hand slid around the outside of Harry's thigh and up over the front of his trousers. With the barest touch, Malfoy skimmed over the stretched fabric that trapped Harry's prick.

"Oh God," Harry moaned, and watched an unmistakable smirk of triumph form on Malfoy's face.

"You like this. You want to be tied up and let someone have _his_ way with you." Malfoy undid the top button of Harry's trousers. "And by someone, I mean me."

"Please, Malfoy, just get me out of here."

"I'm not sure." Malfoy cupped Harry's bollocks and gave the slightest squeeze. "I kind of like you this way.

"Stop taking the piss, and cut the rest of the ivy," Harry pleaded.

"Oh, I'm not joking." Malfoy rose to his feet. He stood nose to nose with Harry and stared him down.

"What are you doing?"

"In life, there is opportunity and decision. This one seems rather straight forward and far too good to pass up."

Harry was about to reply when Malfoy's mouth silenced his. Malfoy kissed him, and to Harry's shock, his treacherous mouth kissed Malfoy back. Malfoy pressed his groin against Harry's, and firmly demonstrated that Malfoy was not joking at all. Harry's prick, which had long turned traitor, pressed back. All the while Harry delighted in the feel of his bonds tugging his arms and wrists further behind his back.

Deftly, Malfoy unzipped Harry's trousers and reached into his pants. He stroked Harry, while sucking on his neck. Helplessly leaning forward, Harry let the vines hold his weight while Malfoy worked him over. It was glorious and it was so _so_ wrong. Harry wanted to die, but he decided that at the very least, he deserved to come first.

Malfoy was horribly rough, not anything like Harry when he wanked, but the result was just the same. Harry felt the intense pressure in his bollocks and his toes tingled. A moment later, Harry came hard, moaning and bucking into Malfoy's fist.

Harry rested his forehead on Malfoy's shoulder and caught his breath. He hadn't realized it until he heard Malfoy panting and the slapping of skin; Malfoy had taken out his own prick and was wanking.

"I… I…" Harry stammered, completely captivated by the sight of the tip of Malfoy's cock emerging from Malfoy's fist.

"What?" Malfoy asked, short of breath. His hand didn't stop moving.

"I want to try something. I've always wanted to try…"

"What?" Malfoy paused and looked up. His face was flushed with arousal and he looked every bit as vulnerable as he did sexy. Harry liked this Malfoy. He liked this Malfoy a lot.

"Help me to my knees." Harry bent his knees and felt the support of Malfoy holding him under his arms to help him down gently, stretching the vines to their limit.

Malfoy's prick was different from Harry's. It was perhaps slightly longer, and definitely thinner. Tentatively, Harry licked at the head where it jutted out from the foreskin. It tasted bitter, but it was masculine, and Harry wanted more. He leaned forward and took the first inch or so in his mouth as the vines deliciously pulled on his arms.

"Teeth," Malfoy gritted out.

Harry pulled back. "Sorry, I've nev—"

"Cover your teeth with your lips."

"Have you ever done this?" For the first time that night, Harry found himself curious about Malfoy.

"No," Malfoy replied after a moment of hesitation, "but that much I _know_."

Harry tried again. It was strange and awkward, but enthralling at the same time. He bobbed his head and sucked up and down the first few inches. Malfoy moaned and gently touched and ran his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry hadn't expected that.

After a minute or two, Harry stopped and said, "I need my hands."

It took some maneuvering, but Malfoy was able to cut the remaining vines of ivy. Harry rubbed his wrists and reached for Malfoy's cock. Malfoy shivered at his touch. He mourned the loss of the vines, but being free to touch Malfoy had its benefits.

"I'm not the only one who wants this," Harry said, feeling more confident.

"Yes, of course I want it," Malfoy bit out.

Gripping the base of Malfoy's cock, Harry took almost all of it in his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and sucked.

"Fuck. Fuck," Malfoy moaned.

Harry used his tongue and tried to vary what he was doing. Malfoy didn't seem to mind the experimentation at all.

"I'm… I'm…" Malfoy said.

Abruptly, Harry pulled back and with a few swift firm strokes, brought Malfoy to climax. Watching Malfoy come undone gave him the most delicious sense of power. He made another man come. Harry wiped his hand on his trousers and waited for Malfoy to catch his breath.

"That was…" Malfoy said, tucking his softened prick back into his pants.

"Yeah," Harry agreed and managed to get to his feet, despite feeling light headed.

"I guess we should head back," Malfoy suggested.

Straightening his clothes and checking his wand, Harry said, "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?"

"No. Are you?" Malfoy asked.

"No."

They walked in awkward silence towards the school. Once inside, they stood and stared at each other, both obviously unsure of what to say or how to end it.

"I might go for another walk tomorrow night," Harry said.

"I could brew the immunity potion."

"Or not."

Malfoy smiled. "All right. Goodnight, Potter." He nodded once and then set off towards Slytherin.

"Goodnight, Malfoy," Harry called after him, wondering if he hadn't been caught by more than the ivy that night.

*the end*


End file.
